Paladins
by Cheezel1993
Summary: With the destruction of Mobius, six heroes retreated to another world. However, due to an unexpected incident, they have ended up in a place they never intended to. Now they will need to convince the residents of this new world that those they fled are a true danger, and may soon follow. (Might I just say, give this a story a chance please. You'll either like it or you won't.)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Here it is, the first actual chapter. To those of you who read the preview, I hope this lives up to your expectations. Let's get that disclaimer out of the way and get right into it shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or MLP FIM. They belong to SEGA and Hasbro respectively. I only own this story and my OC. All other OC's belong to their respective owners. (Insert more legal stuff her)**

* * *

_Paladins_

Fire. As far as the eye could see, that's all there was. It roared throughout the city, Mobotropolis was burning. Within all the flames, the citizens of the city suffered, their screams echoed throughout the many streets. The moonless night sky painted the landscape a pitch black, leaving the destructive flames as the only source of light. Amongst it all, two figures hurriedly sprinted down the street. One of the figures was an arctic fox, his name was Gold. His fur was a light blue color, same as his eyes. The tips of his tails ended in a simple white, his tails were actually quite a peculiar sight. He had, not one, but three tails. The second figure was a hedgehog. His fur was a dark brown and his skin was a common peach color. He went by the name, Sora the Ultrahog. He had ocean blue eyes and three small, slightly curved hairs on his forehead. Sora had made the choice to wear clothing, even though it wasn't considered a necessity for the Mobian race. He wore a black short sleeve shirt, a long sleeve hoodie; a pair of pants with a pouch on either leg, a pair of high top sneakers; some fingerless gloves and a crown necklace around his neck. On his back he carried a single shoulder strapped backpack of a midnight blue color.

Sprinting onwards, they came to a stop at an intersection. Four hostile beings stood before them.

"These guys don't let up," Sora puffed.

"No kidding," Gold replied.

The four enemies were humanoid looking creatures. There were no actual defining marks about them, their entire body was a pitch black. Only the claws sprouting out of the top of their fingers stood out. They had no face, not even a nose, just two red intimidating eyes staring straight at their targets. If it weren't for the fires lighting up everything around them, Gold and Sora would not have been able to see the four creatures ahead of them.

The four creatures ran forwards, Gold and Sora quickly doing the same. One of the monsters took a swing at Sora, the hedgehog ducked under the attack and dug his shoulder into its belly; knocking the two of them to the ground. Sora raised his body up and slammed an open hand onto the creatures face. Electricity arched out from his arm and hand as it flowed into the creatures head. It's entires body convulsed as it reacted to the electrifying onslaught. One of its allies ran over and kicked Sora off top of it, ending the attack. Sora rolled himself along the ground on his side a couple of times, putting some distance between him and his enemies. The two creatures went to run at Sora, only for a large piece of debris to come flying out of nowhere off from the right before they had a chance to. The debris sent the creatures flying away a couple of meters, one of them crashed through the window of nearby storefront. Something important must have been knocked out of place, as the building quickly crumbled in on itself; burying the creature beneath the rubble. Sora looked to the right, finding gold had been the one who sent the debris their way. His hands were still glowing with the energy that made up his powers.

"Gold! Duck!" Sora suddenly shouted, noticing imminent danger closing in on the fox.

Gold did as Sora had warned him. The claws of one of the creatures swiped straight over the top of him, slicing a few strands of fur off the top of his head. Gold spun around, slamming his fist across its face. He followed it up with a quick boot to the chest, knocking it back a few paces. Finally, Gold reared his fist back again. His energy swirled around it for but a moment, before he threw his fist forwards. His energy shot forward from his hand and connected with the creature, throwing it off of its feet and straight into the fire inside a burning building. Gold saw it slowly get back onto its feet, taking a few slow steps forwards. It succumbed to harsh flames around it, falling down to its knees and then onto its front.

He turned around to find Sora in the middle of a fight between the two remaining creatures. He was holding his own for the time being, but it didn't look like he could hold out for much longer. The creatures attacked at a frightening speed, their claws determined to cut the hedgehogs flesh and taste his blood. Sora finally made a move to slow them down and give himself some relief. He ducked down and swept his leg out, knocking one of the two off of their feet. The second was pushed back when he stood back up and raised his hands forwards, firing electricity out of his hands into the creature. With it stunned for the moment, Sora brought his arms behind himself. He flung them forwards again and an orb of electricity was sent shooting forwards, connecting it with the creature again. It convulsed and jerked around for a moment before coming to a standstill, it slowly fell back and hit the the ground with a heavy thud. Smoke flowed off of its now lifeless body.

Sora turned his attention back to the first again, only to find it now gone from its place on the ground. He turned around just to late to stop its attack. It shot its hand forward, sinking its claws into the left side of Sora's belly. Sora let out a scream of pain, blood slowly leaked out past the claws. With Sora immobilized in shock, he didn't have chance to react as the creature raised its free hand up; readying its claws to tear at his face. The sound of footsteps put a stop to it as Gold leapt into action. He jumped straight at the creature, taking the two of them down to the ground. Now that he was on top of it, Gold raised his fist up above himself. His energy flowed around the entirety of his arm this time. He brought his fist straight down on its head, crushing it in and creating a crater in the asphalt underneath it. Panting now, Gold got back up onto his feet. He quickly ran over to check on Sora.

"How bad?" Gold asked.

"It's deep," Sora replied with a pained groan.

He had his hand over the wound, but a steady stream of blood was still flowing past his hand and down his leg.

"Alright, hold still," Gold said to him as he prepared himself.

Gold placed one hand on Sora's should, holding his other open as his energy flowed around it. He moved Sora's hand out of the way and placed his own over the wound. His energy quickly got to work, knitting the flesh back together and repairing any minor internal injuries. Gold brought his hand away and took a step back as he assessed the injury, it could be seen that the wound was now completely healed.

"I hate those things!" Sora growled. "They give me creeps," he added.

"I know," Gold agreed. "They don't scream, they don't growl; not even when they're in pain. With how quiet they are, I know why we call them Hunters."

Off from behind them, they heard a deep throaty growl. It slowly deepened and grew louder. Gold and Sora froze in place upon hearing it.

"Oh no," Sora said with a gulp.

"I-Is that a... a Hellhound?" Gold nervously asked.

There was a reason the two Mobians were so worried about it being what was called a Hellhound. Hellhounds were vicious, fast and one of deadliest creatures they'd encountered so far. Gold and Sora slowly turned around, finding it was indeed a Hellhound behind them. It looked a bit like a Doberman. Instead of fur however, it appeared to have pitch black skin like the other creatures. It had two fiery orange eyes, a mouth of teeth as sharp as razors. It looked unhealthily skinny with the way its ribs could be seen under its skin. However sick it looked, it was by no means weak.

The hound raced forwards at frightening speed, leaping straight towards the two Mobians. Both of them immediately dived out of the way, the hound sailing straight past them. It hit the ground and its paws scraped across the asphalt as it turned itself around, immediately running for its prey once again. Sora sent some electricity flying towards it, unfortunately missing as it dodged out of the way. Gold tried his luck, sending a volley of his energy rapidly shooting towards it. Again, the Hellhound dodged everything sent its way. Having closed enough ground, the hound once again jumped towards one of its target. Unfortunately for Sora, he was the one it had chosen. As it soared through the air, Sora saw his chance. Raising his hands, he sent a current of electricity straight at the hound. It connected and the hound howled in pain, it didn't do anything to stop its approach however.

It landed straight on top of Sora and knocked him down to the ground underneath it. Sora raised his hands up and managed to catch it around the top of its neck, raising his knees at the same time and holding them against its chest. The Hellhound snarled and snapped at Sora, viscously trying claw at him at the same time. Gold ran up behind and grabbed its head with both his hands. The combined strength of both Sora and Gold was only just enough as they to sharply twisted its head, its neck let out a sickening snap as it broke from the sudden motion. Sora angrily shoved its body off of himself before getting to his feet.

"I take back what I said earlier," Sora said once he was he upright. "I hate THOSE things."

"No arguments here," Gold replied.

They both turned back to intersection, each letting out a tired groan with what they saw. Three more Hunters were now standing in the middle of the intersection, staring silently at the two Mobians.

"Oh, come on!" Gold groaned.

Down the road, off from the right hand side of the intersection, the roar of a car engine could be heard fast approaching. The Hunters turned in the direction the noise was coming from, headlights lighting them up as they did. They were to slow to move out of the way when, what appeared to be, a 1969 style Camaro came crashing straight into them. One of the Hunters was sent flying over the top of the car, the other two found themselves underneath the wheels of the vehicle. The sudden impact caused the car to veer off of its original path slightly, sending it straight into a nearby telephone pole. Gold and Sora watched the entire thing in complete shock. The car had fallen silent after its collision with the pole, but the sound of someone trying to restart the engine quickly followed. After a few squeaks and whines, the car roared back to life. The driver reversed the car back onto the road before slowly rolling it towards the two Mobians. Gold and Sora could hear two people speaking inside the vehicle.

"Dammit! My head!" One voice groaned.

"If you'd put your seatbelt on like I'd suggested, maybe you wouldn't have bashed it into the dashboard," a second voice replied.

"Hey, screw you," the first voice growled.

"You two are crazy, you know that right?" Gold said to them as he and Sora approached the car.

"I'm not crazy, I'm nuts!" The first voice replied. "Now get in the car before more of their friends show up."

Sora and Gold complied. Jumping into the car so they could drive off to their next destination. Now in the back seats, Sora and Gold got a better view of the two figures in the front. In the drivers seat sat a human, his name was Connor Jenkins. Connor wore a white long sleeve shirt, a black leather jack; grey cargo pants and a pair of black boots. He had averagely long blonde hair, a blue left eye and a red right eye. He also had a scar along his left cheek. One thing not all people were aware of is that he wasn't completely flesh and blood. His right leg and left arm were robotic while his right eye was cybernetic.

The one in the passenger seat was a red hedgehog, this ones name was Scott Rider. He had long spiky hair and wore a black leather jacket, blue ripped jeans and a pair of black and white hi top trainers. Scott had a special ability of his own, his body had an accelerated healing factor. His wounds wouldn't heal instantly, but they would still repair themselves much faster than any normal being. His regenerative abilities weren't a natural gift of his, he'd found himself with this power after he had been injected with unknown substance.

They sped down the road in the Camaro. Connor had his foot to the floor and showed no signs of slowing down. He swerved out of the way of upturned cars and debris littered across the road, but swerved into any hostile creatures the headlights lit up.

"Who's car is this anyway," Sora asked from the backseat.

"It's mine," Connor replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Seriously?" He heard Gold say.

"Yes, seriously," Connor answered. "Which way to the post?" He asked Scott.

"Take a right up here," Scott directed, pointing at the turn they'd need to take.

Connor turned the steering wheel, making a very sharp right turn. He let the rear of the vehicle slide out a bit, it was so he could slam the rear side of the vehicle into a Hunter before speeding off again.

"Are you going to run down every one of those things you catch sight of?" Scott asked, turning his head to Connor.

"If I can help it," Connor replied. "They deserve no less," he added with a growl.

"You won't get any arguments here," Scott agreed.

Down the road behind the car, the group heard some frighteningly familiar howls. Gold and Sora turned in their seats to look out the rear window, catching sight of two Hellhounds racing up the road towards them.

"Have we got Hellhounds on our ass again?" Scott asked them.

"We do," Sora answered. "But what do you mean again?"

"Let's just say, don't let them get on the roof," Connor explained.

Gold and Sora looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces, that was until they noticed Scott leaning round his seat and pointing a finger upwards. They followed where he pointed to find three gashes sliced through the roof. The way the gashes had been cut, it was clear it had been done by some very sharp claws.

"Oh, that's not good," Gold noted.

"At your feet there Gold, do you want to just pass that to Scott," he heard Connor say.

Gold looked at his feet and found an object wrapped in a small blanket, he picked up and immediately passed it to the red hedgehog. Scott took the object and quickly removed it from the blanket, revealing it to be a sawed off double barrel shotgun. He opened the glove box and pulled a packet of shotgun shells, stuffing them into his jacket before winding down. Once it was down, all he had to do was ease himself out the window and raise his weapon. Scott fired off one of barrels, peppering the shoulder of one of the hounds with lead pellets. The Hellhound stumbled for a moment but quickly found its pace again, it let out an angry snarl and continued onwards. The other barrel was fired, but the Hellhounds dodged to the sides and avoid the blast. Scott broke the shotgun and reloaded, the wind wiping by deafened his ears and muffled the angry barks from the hounds. He closed the gun and took aim once more, but not before one of the beasts managed to jump and latch onto the roof.

"Are you going to kill those things or just keep dicking around?!" He heard Connor shout from the drivers seat.

"I'm working on it!" He shouted.

Scott swung the shotgun out like a bat, smacking the hound across the face. Before it had time to recover, Scott raised the gun and fired off both barrels. The hound had no chance, the pellets ripped into its face and blasted the top half of its head off. Its tongue flopped around in the air, adding to the gory sight before its body fell and rolled off the roof. No sooner was the first gone, the second Hellhound took its place. Scott broke the gun again and hurriedly tried to reload, the hound was unfortunately quicker. It swiped its paw out and sliced three deep cuts into the side of Scotts face. He let out a pained cry and recoiled back, accidentally letting go of his shotgun in the process. The weapon clattered on the road and disappeared from sight as Scott hung out the window. He was in danger off falling out onto the road, even more so when he looked back up onto the roof. The hound was peeking over the side, a viscous snarl on its face as a few drops drool fell from its mouth. He felt someone grab him by the top of his jeans and heave him back inside, it didn't take him long to realize it was Connor who'd saved him. Scott quickly pulled out his pulled out his pistol and began firing through the roof, they could hear the Hellhounds paws thud on the roof as it dodged left and right.

"Oh god! Your face!" Gold exclaimed upon seeing Scott's injuries.

"It's just a minor flesh wound," Scott growled back.

"Are you kidding me?! It sliced through your eye!" Gold shot back.

Scott's injuries were indeed quite gruesome. Like Gold had said, one of his eyes had been cut through. Bone could be seen through some of the injuries on his face, and blood flowed through all of them. It didn't take long for the red liquid to cover the side of his face and flow down onto his clothes.

"He'll be fine, we need to worry about the dog on the roof," Connor spoke up.

The moment the words had left his lips, three claws suddenly dug through the roof. They sliced backwards, creating some more large gashes in the roof.

"Hold on!" Connor shouted.

He began swerving left and right, trying his best to throw the hound off balance and throw it off the vehicle. The Hellhound was a stubborn creature however, it dug its claws in further and held on throughout the whole thing.

"We need to lose this thing!" Scott yelled.

"No shit!" Connor shouted back.

In the back seat, Gold caught sight of something out of the window on his side.

"Is that..?" Gold said, catching Sora's attention.

Sora followed his gaze out the window, quickly catching sight of what Gold had just seen.

"I'll be damned," Sora muttered.

What happened next took Connor and Scott completely by surprise. Out of the blue, a green hedgehog landed on top of the hood of the Camaro. The said hedgehog bore an uncanny resemblance to the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog. This hedgehog was not him however, this hedgehog was named Glimpse. Glimpse's fur was green, and gold where Shadows was red. His eyes were also green. He wore a pair of shoes like Shadows only without the skates, and a set of silver inhibitor rings.

Glimpse turned his gaze towards the roof, staring directly at the Hellhound. The hound caught his gaze and curled its lips back, baring its teeth as it let out another snarl. It leapt into the air, pouncing straight towards Glimpse. For once, this proved to be a bad move. Glimpse raised his hand into the air and created a chaos spear, throwing it straight at the hound. The spear connected and the dog was thrown back. It landed on the roof and dug its claws in, stopping itself from sliding off. Glimpse walked up the windscreen and onto the roof, raising his hand in front if himself with his palm facing forwards. A short burst of chaos energy shot out of his hand and blasted into the hound, knocking it back a little further still. Glimpse took a few more steps forward, he spun around and raised his hands together. His sword appeared in his hands as he came back around. Completing his spin, Glimpse swung his blade out; slicing cleanly through the neck of the hound. Its head was sent flying off to the side as its body crumpled down on the car. Glimpse walked forward and booted it off of the vehicle, it bounced off of the boot of the car and rolled a few times along the road. Glimpse banished his sword and walked over to one of the back windows, he leant down and gave it a tap which prompted someone to wind the window down. He eased himself in through the window and into the seat, finding himself sitting next to Sora.

"Sup," he casually remarked.

"Your awfully calm after that," Scott said to him.

"Not the first one I had to deal with, and it was on its own too. I did a runner when a pack of them started chasing me," Glimpse replied. "What happened to your face?"

"I don't have super powers like you," Scott answered.

His injuries had already started healing themselves, although they still looked quite painful. His eye was no longer sliced through, and the bleeding had come to a stop. The gashes were still there however.

"We're nearly there guys," Connor said to everyone in his car. "And thanks for getting rid of that bitch, Glimpse," he added.

"No worries," Glimpse replied.

Up ahead of them, they saw they were fast approaching their destination. The building that housed the Star Posts, it looked like a temple of sorts. The plan was to take the teleporter to Moebius. As crazy as it sounded, Scourge had joined forces with the people of Mobius to try and stop the creatures that were bringing the planet to ruin. They may be focusing on Mobius for the time being, but it was clear that they would soon shift their focus to a new world. It was how they had arrived in the world they were currently destroying, they finished off with one world and moved onto another. It was a risky move asking for help from an enemy, but Scourge wasn't entirely stupid. He knew a real threat when he saw one. Thus they had found themselves in their alliance, a rather fragile one at that.

The creatures themselves were a mystery. Nobody knows where they came from, or why they were doing what they were doing. One thing was clear though, what they existed for. They lived to bring death and destruction wherever they walked. They would enter a city one day, and before long it would be nothing but ash and rubble. People were slaughtered by the thousands, no man; woman or child left alive. They never took hostages and they never showed mercy. The shear ferocity and brutality of their attacks was to much for some. Eventually, it was even to much for the heroes of Mobius. One by one they had fallen. Sonic, Tails; even the ultimate life form himself. They were gone. Amongst all the pain and suffering, some rose up. They survived, they pressed on. They refused to go down without taking as many of the invaders with them as they could. This is how the Paladins were born.

Just as there were the freedom fighters during the reign of Doctor Robotnick, the Paladins were formed to take the fight to those who sought their destruction. Their were many of them at first, all fighting together as one. Time had taken its toll on their numbers however, each death brought sadness through their ranks but fueled the fire that made them fight. Now, only six remained. Connor had been the one who coined up the name for the division, he wasn't the one who had brought everyone together however; that had been Sally Acorn. In her last few days, she managed to find some of the best fighters around the globe and create the division known as the Paladins. The heroes of Mobius were all a part of it, at least those who were still alive. At the time the division was put together, only Sonic; Shadow, Tails and Knuckles remained. They were all gone now, but they would never be forgotten. With all the death and all the friends lost during the war, Connor had made a new saying directed towards the creatures; it had become one all Paladins recited. Never Forgive, Never Forget.

As the group of five approached the building, it quickly became noticeable that a battle was currently underway. Hunters, Hellhounds and even a few other creatures could be seen running amok. Some were put down, others continued literally tearing apart their opposition limb from bloody limb. A voice suddenly crackled in over the UHF in Connors car.

"Connor! I can see you approaching. Drive on through and go straight through the front door," it said.

"Are you sure about that?" Connor asked into the radio. "What about all of you?"

"We're dead anyway. Best we can do is buy you some time. We'll hold em back as long as we can. Give you enough time to power up the Star Posts and jump through."

"If that's what you want."

"It's for the best. Little detail however, the whole place is rigged to blow in ten minutes. We know they can jump dimensions without the Star Posts, but we don't want to make it to easy on them."

"Copy that. See you on the other side," Connor said sadly.

"Hopefully not too soon," the voice on the other end finished.

Connor put his foot to the floor and sped up their advance, the building was now rapidly getting closer.

"Alright boys, hang on back there," Connor said to the others.

The clicking of seat belts quickly sounded as everyone did what they could to ensure their own safety. The passengers in the backseat took a hold of the seats in front of them as they braced themselves.

"You'd think they'd never been in a car crash before," Scott chuckled to Connor.

"Shaddup," Gold growled at him.

The car sped forward, flying past the ongoing battle and straight through the front door of the building. There was a crash and crunch of metal and stone. Debris rocketed inwards, rolling along the ground and crashing into the walls. Connors car was now well and truly done. The whole front end was caved in, all the windows had shattered along with it.

"Argh, everyone alright?" Sora groaned.

He received an, all good, from everyone before they all started piling out of the car. Connor grabbed a backpack as he left, slipping the straps over his shoulders. Once they were out a stream of ice suddenly flew past them, creating a wall of ice over the door Connor had just made. After it had finished, all attention was diverted to the one responsible for the ice wall. The culprit was a dark red hedgehog with dark blue eyes. He had five quills on him, three on top pointing up and two on the bottom pointing down. The hedgehog wore a black shirt over the top of a white long sleeve shirt, some dark pants; a pair of grey converse shoes and some black fingerless gloves. On his left glove was an emblem of a dark blue flame, while on his right was a dark red flame.

"Flare, I'm glad you made it," Connor greeted him, walking up and gripping his hand. "Last thing we need is to lose someone else."

"Likewise," Flare replied. "We need to move, I don't know how long that wall will last," he added.

A very loud and deep roar suddenly sounded from outside the building, bringing everyone to a momentary standstill.

"Not long by the sounds of that," Connor noted. "Let's go," he finished, following Flare deeper into the building.

"What the hell was that?" Glimpse asked.

"You seriously don't want to know," Scott answered, following after the others.

They moved onwards into the building, walking down a long spacious hallway to a large door. In the next room, they found exactly what they were looking for; the Star Posts. The room itself was quite spacious, probably about the size of the throne room in Castle Acorn. Connor walked over to the monitor next to the Star Posts and quickly got to work.

"Don't you need a password for that thing?" Sora asked.

"Yep," Connor simply replied.

"Would you happen to have it?"

"Nope."

"Then how are you going to get access?" Sora asked, somewhat uncertain this time.

"As I'm sure your aware, I don't have any real superpowers," Connor began. "So I've spent the most part of my life acquiring as many skills as I possibly can. One of the skills I excelled at just so happened to be," he stopped talking as he pressed one last key, the monitor lit up and allowed him access. "Hacking," he finished.

The monitor let out a few beeps, it was shortly followed by a soft whirring noise to signal the Star post was ready to have the coordinates entered.

"Does anyone have the coordinates we need?" Connor asked.

"I know them," Flare began. "I'll put them in if you li-" his sentence was cut short when another roar sounded from outside the building, it was followed by a heavy crashing noise.

"Oh shit! This is gonna get messy!" Scott shouted.

"Get away from the door!" Connor roared.

Doing as he said, everyone moved out the way from the door. Heavy footsteps could be heard pounding down the hallway towards them. By the sounds of things, whatever it was; it was running on all fours. The footsteps progressively got louder and closer, and then the door was thrown across the room. The creature responsible stalked through the doorway, it was like nothing any of the others had ever seen before. Connor and Scott knew what it was however, they'd had the unfortunate chance of meeting one just like it earlier on. Just like all the others, this creature was covered in a pitch black skin; the only difference was it had a dark brown tint to it. The creature was massive in size, if it were to stand on its hind legs it would easily tower over the group. A peculiar thing about it, was it had an exoskeleton. Each bone the same black color as its skin. The most defining point by far however, was its head. Upon its head was a large thick crest, adding to its already intimidating figure. If it had any eyes, they weren't visible. Just a set of sharp teeth inside its snarling mouth.

"What in Eons name is that?!" Gold shouted.

"Charger!" Scott shouted back.

"Sounds like the name just about sums it up," Flare commented.

"Don't bother attacking its head," Connor explained. "Its crest is impervious to just about everything we've hit it with, powers and bullets."

"Well how did you take last one out?" Glimpse asked.

"We didn't," Scott answered. "Last time we fought it, it was in a room much like this one. We had to do a runner, and it would seem it managed to follow us."

"Brilliant," Glimpse muttered to himself.

From behind the Charger, a second monster walked through the doors. It looked like, and was the same size as, a Mobian gorilla. Its pale grey skin had the texture of muscle fibers, making it appear as if it had no skin at all. The two creatures reared their heads back and let out a blood curdling roar, right before they charged for the group.

"Stay the hell away from the gorilla thing!" Connor shouted.

"What do you mean?" Gold asked.

"Just don't let it grab you!"

The Gorilla like creature ran straight for Glimpse and Flare, the two of them were standing side by side. Glimpse zipped off to the side using his speed, hitting it with a barrage of chaos spears afterwards. Flare raised left hand towards the beast, a stream of ice erupting from his palm. The ice connected with the beast, slowing down its movement. It jumped straight into the air and raised its fists above its head, slamming them down as it fell back down. Flare dived off to the side, avoiding the crushing blow. Still on the ground, he raised his right hand this time. Fire erupted from his palm and the flames licked the creatures body, charring and peeling its skin back. It turned to face Flare and slammed its fists on the ground, roaring angrily at the hedgehog. Flares eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet, quickly putting some distance between himself and the beast.

Over with the others, Scott dived out of the way as the charger went flying by him. It crashed into the wall and quickly turned around, deciding who to charge at next. Gold sent a large orb of energy straight for it, connecting it with its head. The beast hardly even flinched from the attack, it shook its head and ran straight for the fox.

"What did I tell you about its head!" Connor shouted.

Gold jumped out of the way and the Charger ran straight past him, at the same time Connor ran straight towards its side. He jumped into the air and landed on the Chargers back, drawing two knives from inside his jacket. He raised them up and then brought them down. One after another, the knives stabbed into the Chargers back. It got something of a reaction out of the beast, as it started spinning around to force Connor off of its back. It didn't take to long to take effect, the force became to much and Connor was thrown across the room.

"I think we're just pissing it off!" Scott shouted.

Connor flew across the room and skidded along the ground straight past Flare and Glimpse, the two were still fighting off the gorilla like creature. It had several heat and frost burns over its body, curtesy of Flare. It also had a few deep gashes along with them, Glimpse had summoned his sword out for a moment. The beast charged and knocked the two Mobians over before they had a chance to react. As Glimpse fell to the ground, it grabbed him by his arms and pinned him up against a nearby wall. Glimpse struggled and thrashed about to try and break free, but this only made the beast tighten its grip. A black mist slowly began excreting itself from the creature, flowing towards and through Glimpse before expelling up into the air. Pain rippled throughout Glimpses body, he gritted his teeth as he tried to bear through it.

"Hey, ugly," a voice said off to the side.

Both Glimpse and the beast turned their heads towards the owner of the voice, they found Connor sprinting towards the two of them. He jumped into the air and reared his left fist back, the creature opened its mouth and let out a roar. Connor came towards it and slammed his metal fist into its face, causing it release its grip on a Glimpse and fall off to the said. Flare ran up to the two and aimed his left palm towards the beast again, letting loose his ice power again. The freezing blast kept coming and Flare gripped his left wrist with his right hand, letting out a battle cry in process. The beast got back to its feet and started to run towards the three, it slowly came to a stop as its entire body eventually froze over. Glimpse summoned his sword and ran towards it, he let out a roar of his own as he swung his blade at the beast. The sword slashed through the monster, smashing it into an assortment of pieces. Flare slumped against the wall, breathing deeply. Glimpse dropped down to one knee, holding an arm against his chest as he waited for the last of the pain to subside. A roar from across the room immediately got their attention, reminding them all of the last remaining threat.

"Flare, we need that portal open. You're the one who's got the coordinates," Connor said to him.

"What about that thing!?" Flare exclaimed, pointing at the Charger.

"We'll deal with it," Connor answered.

Flare gave him a nod and ran for the console for the Star Post. Glimpse got to his feet and turned to the ongoing battle.

"Let's do this," he said, going to sprint towards the beast.

However, when he went to use his super speed; he ended up tripping over his own feet and falling to ground. Glimpse jumped to his feet and turned to Connor.

"What the hell?!" He very nearly shouted.

"Shit," Connor muttered, running his hands through his hair.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"It's how they got Knuckles," Connor explained. "That mist, it suppresses super powers; makes them go dormant. I didn't stop it fast enough, I'm sorry."

Glimpse looked down at his hand , curling it into a fist. He uncurled his fist and create a chaos spear in it.

"It didn't take everything from me, let's go," Glimpse said before he and Connor ran towards the fight.

Sora was standing in place, his back against the wall as the Charger lined him up. It made its move, dipping its head as it ran straight for the hedgehog. At the very last second, Sora dived out of the way; sending the Charger crashing into the wall. From where its head connected, cracks began forming upwards along the wall. Pieces of the roof crumbled to the ground as the cracks widened. As Flare was about to enter the last digits into the console for the Star Post, a cracking noise sounded from above him. He looked up just in time to see a section of the roof falling down towards him. He jumped out of the way, saving himself from being crushed. However, the console was unfortunately destroyed in process.

"Oh no!" Flare gasped.

"What is it?" Scott asked, diving out of the way of the Charger.

"I didn't finish the input, we're stuck here!"

The moment the words had left Flares lips, Star Posts came to life. A blue vortex swirling between the two posts, waiting to teleport its passengers.

"I thought you said you didn't get it," Glimpse said to him.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get out of here. This whole place is coming down!" Connor shouted over the noise of the building falling apart.

"Are you crazy?! We don't where that will take us!" Gold shouted at him.

"Would you rather be stuck in here with that?!" Connor yelled at him, pointing towards the Charger.

Gold followed his finger, seeing Sora and Scott desperately trying to cause some sort of damage to the beast. He let out a growl and ran straight for the portal.

"Everyone! Get through the Star Posts!" Connor roared.

Everyone was more than happy to listen to him. Gold and Flare were the first to make it through. Connor and Glimpse attacked the Charger to attract its attention, allowing Scott and Sora to jump through.

"Glimpse! Go, I'll follow you," Connor said to the green hedgehog.

Glimpse gave him a nod and ran for the portal, he stopped and turned his head to the human.

"Never Forgive," he spoke.

"Never Forget," Connor finished.

Glimpse looked towards the portal again and ran for it, jumping as he disappeared inside. Connor turned his attention back towards the Charger, it scraped one of its front feet along the ground bared its teeth before doing exactly as its name described. Connor dived out of the way and reached inside his jacket, drawing out a grenade. He pulled the pin and tossed it at the creatures feet. The grenade exploded, any damage done to the beast was masked by the dust it kicked up. Connor didn't waste any time, he ran straight for the portal and dived through.

* * *

Glimpse hit the ground with a heavy thud, he felt slightly dizzy after his trip through the Star Post. Behind him he heard a determined scream followed by another heavy thud. Looking to his side, he found Connor rolling himself onto his back.

"I hate teleporting," Connor growled.

Glimpse chuckled slightly at the statement, although his laughter was cut short when an all to familiar roar tore through the air.

"Oh god no," he heard Connor groan.

They both turned their attention down towards their feet, the Charger appeared out of thin air and landed on the ground with a crash.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Glimpse groaned, slowly getting to his feet.

Connor followed after him and the two stared directly at the beast ahead of them.

"I can't believe it followed us," Connor said. "I honestly thought the building would collapse before it got through."

"I wish you had been right," Glimpse said to him.

All of sudden, the two heard screams of terror erupt around them. Looking around themselves, they saw what appeared to be ponies of all different colors sprinting away.

"I don't think this is Moebius," Glimpse said slowly.

"We'll worry about where we are later, we have a more pressing issue to deal with right now," Connor said to him.

"Couldn't agree more," Glimpse agreed with him.

The Charger ran straight for them. Glimpse and Connor moved out of the way, running in opposite directions. Looking around himself, Connor saw they appeared to be in some sort of city. All the residents had abandoned the area once the beast had appeared, leaving the street totally empty. The sun shined brightly up in the clear blue sky, a rare sight for those from Mobius. Turning his attention back to fight, Connor saw the Charger had chosen to go after him. Up behind it though, he saw Glimpse jumping into the air straight after it; sword drawn and a determined expression on his face. He landed on it back and drove his blade into it, sticking it just a little back from its neck. The next thing he did was put all of his strength into pushing his blade to the left, causing the Charger to veer off to the left. It crashed into the corner of a storefront, creating several cracks in the bricks and causing part of it to fall apart. The Charger spun around and ran off again, jerking and shaking itself to try and remove the hedgehog from its back. Glimpse began twisting his sword, slowly creating a bloody hole in the beasts back. Connor realized what he was doing and an idea sprung to his mind, he reached inside his jacket and drew out another grenade. He looked back up at the Charger and threw it.

"Glimpse! Catch!" He shouted.

Glimpse looked up and saw the grenade, he raised his hand and caught it. Looking down at the hole he'd created, he realized what Connor had planned. He pulled the pin and dropped the grenade, stamping his foot on top of it for good measure before leaping off. He landed next to Connor and the two watched onwards. The Charger spun around again and went to run straight for them, not before the grenade went off however. The grenade exploded, sending pieces of flesh flying of in several directions. Most of its neck had been ripped apart, its black blood oozed from the wound and out from its mouth. Finally, the Charger fell. It was finally dead.

"Why didn't we just do that to begin with?" Glimpse asked.

"Don't know, probably because we didn't have any room to maneuver," Connor answered.

"Makes sense I guess. Any ideas on where the others might be?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. They must have come out somewhere else, let's just hope they're not to far away."

"Agreed, we'd better get moving," Glimpse finished.

Connor gave him a nod and the two turned to walk off, only to come face to face with several swords pointing right at them. Either held in the mouths of iron clad ponies, or levitating in the air.

"Well, shit," Connor muttered.

"We could take them," Glimpse whispered to him.

"I don't doubt that. But I know you well enough to know you'll agree with me when I say its a bad idea," Connor replied.

"Yeah. Only just got here, last thing we need is to start making enemies already."

They turned their attention back to the sword wielding ponies, they were currently talking amongst themselves as to what to do with the Connor and Glimpse.

"We'll take them to the dungeons, the Princess' will decide what to do with them," one of the ponies finally said.

"Oh joy, the dungeons," Connor sarcastically said.

"Quite you!" One of the ponies growled, using the hilt of a levitated sword to hit Connor over the head.

"That tongue of yours is going to get us into serious trouble someday," Glimpse said as the two of them were led away.

Connor didn't reply, in fact, nobody spoke a word for the rest of the walk.

As they walked off, one goddess of the sun landed on the ground in front of the dead Charger. She stared at in a mixture of horror and curiosity. She directed her attention to the group currently leaving the area. She decided she would have quite a few questions for the two strange beings, but first, there was the matter of the other creatures that had popped up in Equestria. More specifically, in and around Ponyville. This was starting to turn into quite a strange day for her.

* * *

**(A/N) Righteo, first chapter done. Let me know what you thought in the reviews if you will.**

**Connor Jenkins belongs to me**

**Scott Rider belongs to sonicepilougelover**

**Sora the Ultrahog belongs to Sora the Ultrahog**

**Gold the Fox belongs to Gold the Fox**

**Glimpse the Hedgehog belongs to Glimpse the Hedgehog**

**Flare belongs to Aura the Hedgehog**

**I'd like to thank all of these people for allowing me to use their OC 's in this story.**

**Until next time.**

**Catchya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) And here we go, the second chapter. There are few bits and pieces I'm not entirely sure of, so to speak, but I hope you all like what's happening in this latest chapter.**

* * *

Before Glimpse and Connor had arrived in Equestria and finished off the Charger, the others had arrived first. Within the town of Ponyville, none of the residents noticed the fox floating face down in the water of the fountain. Gold opened his eyes, finding himself standing in green grassy meadow. The sky was a clear blue, the sun shined down upon him. It had been a long time since he'd seen a sight so calm and peaceful. Gold new exactly where he was, he was in the Ion. That could only mean one thing, someone wanted to speak to him.

"Gold, are you alright?" He heard a voice ask.

"Ionia, haven't heard from you in a while," Gold answered, turning to face her.

Ionia was Goddess of Eon, Eon being the energy that flowed through Golds body and bestowed him with his powers. Ionia was a fox like Gold, a truly amazing sight were her eight tails. Her fur was a light blue color, her body glowed a gradient blue. She wore a white, blue tinted robe. Its design reminded Gold of the robe NICOLE wore in her holographic form.

"I've been very busy Gold," Ionia said, defending herself. "There have been so many souls passing on to the Ion, I had to help guide many of them across. There were so many dead, I nee-... I needed time to recover afterwards," she added, a single tear falling from her eye.

"It's alright Ionia, it was hard for us all," Gold replied. "Do you know where we are? Did we make it to Moebius?"

"I know where you were trying to get to, but I fear this is not that place. I can barely sense the Ion here. Wherever we are, it is very faint."

Gold was silent as he pondered over this new piece of information. If they weren't on Moebius, then where could they possibly be.

"I'm also afraid I don't know if the Harrowed know where you are, or if they followed" Ionia added.

"Wait, the what?" Gold asked in confusion.

"The Harrowed, it's what those creatures are called," Ionia answered. "Did Connor not tell you this?" She asked, she sounded quite surprised.

"No, he didn't. Maybe he just didn't have time."

"That could be a possibility, but do not forget how deceptive he can be. There may be more he is still holding close to his chest. You must find out if there is anything he hasn't told you."

"You sound like you're making him out to be the bad guy."

Ionia didn't answer his statement, she actually just rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. The two stood in silence for a moment, simply staring at one another.

"I need to find the others," Gold finally said to Ionia. "I'll speak to you again later."

"Very well, another time. So long for now Gold," Ionia finished.

Gold eyes shot open as he came back to the real world, instantly realizing the position he was in. He jerked upwards, coughing and spluttering as water sprayed from his mouth. He raised one of his hands and wiped it down his face, clearing the water out of his eyes.

"Of all the places," he muttered to himself.

He slowly raised himself up onto his feet, scanning the area around himself. It appeared as though he was in some sort of town, though its residents were a sight he'd never seen before. Ponies of all sorts of colors roamed the surrounding area, walking on all fours rather than their hind legs as Mobians did. Many of them had stopped in their tracks to stare at the blue fox that was now standing in the fountain. Gold overheard a few snippets of conversations they were now having amongst themselves.

"A fox with three tails, have you ever seen such a thing?" One mare said to her friend.

"And it's walking on its hind legs, I've never seen anything like it," the other replied.

"Do you think we should find Fluttershy?" A different mare asked another pony. "She'd be able to help it find its way back to forest."

That was about all Gold needed to hear, it was clear they obviously thought he was some kind of wild animal. That assumption was about to be blown up in their faces. Gold placed his hands on the edge of the fountain, stepping out of it before turning to face some of the ponies.

"Uh... hi," he said uncertainly. "Could you tell me where I am?"

The ponies he stood before took a few steps back, their eyes wide and their jaws hanging loose. Gold took another step forward as he went to repeat his question, not before the ponies ran away screaming however. Several more screams filled the area as Gold looked around himself, every single pony he could see was now running away as if their life depended on it. They were running and hiding in nearby buildings, Gold even saw a couple of them jump into some bushes to hide.

"What in Eons name was that all about?" He said to himself.

* * *

As Scott came out of the wormhole, all of his senses were bombarded with the feeling and sound of rushing wind. He opened his eyes and just about passed out from shock. Below him was the ground, everything around him; the sky. Falling to his death immediately after coming out of the Star Post was the last thing Scott expected, and yet here he was.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He screamed, falling into a couple of unintentional somersaults.

He started flaying his arms around as he began spinning and flipping during his descent, trying desperately to put a stop to the unwanted acrobatics. When he did manage to pull himself around so his front was facing the ground, he realized just how far he'd fallen in those moments. It wouldn't be long before he became a delicate little smear decorating the land. Scott's body may very well have had an accelerated healing factor, but its healing abilities were never meant to include damage caused by skydiving face plants into the ground. He raised his arms and shielded eyes with them, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for his free fall to come to an end. Only, it never came as he expected it to. What felt like a thousand little wings flapping against him, suddenly surrounded his body. Opening his eyes and dropping his arms, Scott found hundreds of butterflies flying around him; almost as if they were trying to stop his descent. They didn't stop it, but they did manage to slow him down considerably. The sight of it all was absolutely mesmerizing to the hedgehog, that was until the butterflies broke away; leaving Scott to stare down at the tree tops he was about to break through.

"This is gonna hurt!" He shouted to no one in particular.

Scott broke through the tops of the trees, instantly slamming into a tree branch and bouncing off. He let out pained cry before hitting another branch, breaking it in half and falling straight downwards. Upon hitting the next branch, a sickening snap sounded from his left arm as pain took hold of it. Scott let out another pained cry before hitting the ground on his back, smacking the back of his head on a large rock in process. When his head hit the rock, Scott shot up into a sitting position; wobbling slightly as he did. He slowly raised his right hand round the back of his head, dabbing at it lightly. He brought his hand back round in front of himself, instantly spotting the glistening red liquid clinging to it.

"Son of a bi..." Scott said, trailing off as he fell onto his side while his vision blurred slightly.

Broken and bloody, Scott didn't have an ounce of energy that could get him onto his feet. He was almost at the point if passing out when he heard something, he heard a voice. The voice was quiet, almost timid in a way. It had a compassionate tone to it, the kind you'd hear from someone who was to innocent for their own good.

"Slow down Angel, I'm coming," the voice said. "What could the butterflies have been doi..." the voice added, trailing off towards the end of the sentence.

Scott heard what sounded like a high pitched squeal, followed by some hurried footsteps; or were they hooves.

"Oh my, oh goodness!" The same voice said, only very panicked this time. "What happened to you little guy?"

"Little?!" Scott replied as best he could, barely managing to make it sound as it should.

In his disoriented state, he seemed to be having difficulty forming his words. He was very nearly slurring them into gibberish, but he was lucky enough to say the word as it should sound on this occasion.

The owner of the voice let out a shriek. A thud on the ground made it sound as if they jumped back a couple of paces.

"Y-Y-You can talk?!" The voice cried.

Scott tried to speak, only this time it really did come at as gibberish. Just a few unintelligible squeaks and moans.

"Oh my goodness, what should I do Angel?" The voice asked.

"Who in the hell is Angel?" Scott thought to himself.

"You're right Angel, I should help the poor dear," the voice spoke again, it sounded as if they were talking to themselves. "Even if I am frightened," it added with a whimper.

Scott felt something grab hold of the heel of his trousers, it was shortly followed by him feeling himself being dragged somewhere. Everything after that was blank to Scott, seeing as that was the moment when he blacked out.

* * *

Flare seemed to be having just as much luck as Scott, he was currently running through a forest faster than he'd ever ran before. The reason for this was the very large, very angry lion chasing him. At least it looked a lion, with its scorpion tail and bat like wings, it was rather hard to tell.

It had all started when he'd awoken in a cave, he knew the effects of the Star Posts could vary. Some people would be unconscious as they left the wormhole, others may have full control of their senses; so he didn't question why he felt like he'd been pummeled into a pulp and put back together again. He couldn't see anything as he wandered blindly around the cave at first, but soon he spotted light shining through the entrance to the tunnel. Picking up the pace, he moved into a light jog; wanting to exit the dampness of the cave for something more comfortable. Upon exiting out through the entrance, his unready eyes were instantly assaulted with sunlight. Flare let a groan and raised his hand to shield his eyes, diverting his attention to the ground in the process. Once his eyesight had adjusted to the sudden shift in lighting, he dropped his hand back down and scanned the area around himself. He stood in small clearing, the only thing there besides the trees was the cave he stood before. Even though there was so little to see, it was still enough to bring a small smile to Flares lips. The crisp clean air, the sunlight shining upon him and the light breeze blowing through the trees. It was a sight he'd longed to experience once more, and here he was. The peaceful scene before him came crashing down when he heard a growl sound from behind him. Flare slowly turned himself around, finding the lion like creature stalking out of its cave staring straight at him. He didn't waste a moment, immediately legging it out of there. This is how he found himself in his current position.

Flare jumped over a fallen tree, his foot caught the top of it and very nearly tripped himself over. Up ahead of himself, he noticed a very familiar brown hedgehog standing in place. Sora was standing his ground, staring at Flare in confusion.

"Run!" Flare shouted at him.

It didn't take long for Sora to catch on, the loud roar coming from behind Flare cleared up any confusion. Sora turned around and started sprinting away, finding himself running alongside Flare.

"What the hell did you do?!" Sora asked.

"I don't know!" Flare replied. "It must be a territorial instinct."

As they ran for their lives, they were caught off guard when a yellow colored pony with wings jumped out in front of them. They came to a skidding stop and stared at her in confusion. She walked past them and the lion creature came to a halt upon seeing her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She demanded at the creature.

The lion sheepishly stared at the ground and pawed at the dirt, it let out a few unintelligible noises as it did.

"It may have been your cave, but that doesn't mean you should attack anypony who accidentally steps inside," the pony replied.

Flare and Sora were well beyond confused, they couldn't figure out how this little pony was able to understand the noises the beast was making. It let out a few more noises, the pony turned to Flare afterwards.

"He would like you to apologize for intruding in his home, he'll forget any of this even happened if you do," she explained.

Flare turned his head to Sora, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. Sora shrugged his shoulders before motioning his hand towards the creature. Flare let out a sigh before turning his head back to the lion.

"I'm sorry for entering your home uninvited, it was all a big misunderstanding," Flare apologized begrudgingly.

The lion like creature let out a snort, it turned around and walked back into the forest afterwards. Flare and Sora both turned their attention to the pony that may very well have just saved their lives. Her defiant attitude quickly dissolved into one of shyness and uncertainty, turning her head away and pawing at the ground with her hoof.

"That was incredible," Sora stated. "How did you do that?"

The pony didn't reply, she continued to timidly stare at the ground in front of herself.

"Okay then," Sora said slowly. "Let's start off with something easier. My names Sora, and this Flare. What's your name."

The pony replied to his question, but it was so quiet they could barely hear what she said.

"I'm sorry, do you want to repeat that?" Flare asked.

"I'm... Fluttershy," she replied, only just loud enough for them to hear.

"Well, Fluttershy. It's nice to meet you," Flare said. "Have you met anyone else like us by any chance?"

Fluttershys eyes widened suddenly, she let out a gasp and turned to face them immediately.

"Oh my goodness, yes. There's a hedgehog over here," she explained, ducking off through a cluster of bushes.

"That can't be good," Flare said to Sora.

The two of them followed Fluttershy through the bushes, it didn't take long for them to spot Scott unconscious on the ground.

"Dear god! What happened to him?!" Sora exclaimed upon seeing Scott in his current condition.

"I don't know," Fluttershy replied. "I saw a group of my butterfly friends flying away, and then I found him. I think he fell out of the sky, and then they helped him before he hit the ground."

"Where were you taking him?" Flare asked.

"Back to my cottage of course, I was hoping to help fix him up back there," Fluttershy replied.

"You won't need to fix him up or anything," Sora explained, carefully picking up their friend. "But would it be alright if we wait with you until he wakes up?"

"Um, ok I guess. Why won't we need to do anything though? He looks like he's very hurt?"

"You'll see," Flare answered. "Lead the way Fluttershy."

It took a moment for Fluttershy to realize what he had just said. When she did though, she gave him a quick nod and walked off ahead of them. Sora and Flare followed close behind her, quietly speaking to one another.

"Where in the hell are we? I thought we were supposed to go to Moebius," Sora said to Flare.

"I don't know," Flare replied. "I have a few ideas on what's happened, but we should find the others first before we start discussing that matter."

"You're right. I never thought I'd be saying this, but I hope Scourge and his allies are going to be alright."

"We can only hope Sora, we can only hope."

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the sun was slowly beginning to set as Gold continued to make his way around the town. Everywhere he went, he saw ponies bolting into whatever building was close by or finding the nearest thing they could hide behind. It was a scenario that was slowly beginning to get in his nerves. All he wanted was to find out where he was, and maybe get some help locating his friends. From behind himself, he heard what sounded like someone landing on the ground. It was shortly followed by someone finally speaking to him.

"Hold it right there pal!" The voice said, it sounded as though they were attempting to sound intimidating.

Hostility was something Gold was used to. Back on Mobius, there were some people who betrayed their own kind in hopes of preserving their own existence. This created a strong level of distrust among many others, even towards the Paladins; a group who had chosen to dedicate their lives to protecting those around them, to protect the very people who would show them distrust on a daily bases. Gold let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead before turning to face the one who had spoken. He found the speaker to be a cyan colored pony, her tail and mane was quite literally the colors of the rainbow. A peculiar thing were the wings on her body, she had them both stretched out to her sides as if she were trying to make herself look bigger.

"Uh, can I help you?" Gold asked.

"Who do you think you are?" The pony asked. "Coming here and scaring everypony in town, we don't want any trouble from the likes of you."

The end of that little sentence very nearly made Golds blood boil. Now he knew how Connor felt when people would call him an Outlander.

"Whatever I've done to upset you, I'm sorry," Gold replied. "I didn't mean to cause a disturbance, I've just been trying to find out where I am. No one's exactly giving me a chance to explain myself."

The pony appeared to relax slightly when he stopped speaking. She dropped and folded her wings back into her body, staring at Gold in a peculiar manner.

"Well why didn't you just say that," she said to him.

"That's what I've been trying to-" Gold began. "You know what never mind, could you please tell me where I am?"

"Well that's easy, you're in Ponyville," the cyan one explained.

"Ponyville?" Gold quietly muttered to himself. "Is this Moebius?" He asked, turning his attention back to the pony.

"Moebius? I've never heard of a place called that, this is Equestria."

Gold took a step back as his eyes widened, holding his hands up to his head in disbelief.

"This can't be happening," he muttered to himself. "This can't be happening, Moebius won't stand a chance if we aren't there to help them prepare."

"Uh, are you okay?" The pony asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Gold didn't reply to her, he stood in place shaking his head as he continued muttering to himself.

"Hey, listen," the pony said as she approached him. "You seem pretty upset, I'll help you if you like. The names Rainbow Dash."

"You're going to help me?" Gold asked. "The only way you can help me is you have something called a Star Post, I need to travel to another world."

Rainbow Dash stared at him with a dumbfounded expression on her face, she seemed as if she were lost for words. She gave her head a quick shake before speaking again.

"Yeah, well, uh," she stuttered. "I've got no idea what you're on about, but I have friend who might be able to help. She's the egghead type, if anyone can help you it'd be her."

"Well great, let's go see her," Gold replied.

"Uh, yeah, about that. She's actually out of town at the moment, we can send her a letter though," Rainbow Dash explained.

"A letter?" Gold deadpanned, receiving a sheepish smile from Rainbow in return. "Well if that's the best we can do, then I'll go with it."

"Great! Follow me," Rainbow Dash replied, hopping into the air and flying off at a steady pace so Gold could keep.

"This is it," Rainbow Dash explained after a short walk, or fly in her case.

They were currently standing outside of what appeared to be a tree. Gold turned his attention from the tree, to Rainbow Dash; and then back to the tree.

"A tree? Your friend lives in a tree?" He said to the pony.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," Rainbow Dash replied. "C'mon, let's go."

They approached the tree and Gold knocked on the door. The sound of light footsteps quickly approached the other side of the door. Upon its opening, Gold found himself standing before a very small dragon.

"What the hay?!" The dragon exclaimed, stumbling back a little.

"It's cool Spike, he's with me," Rainbow Dash said to him.

"Well, alright I guess," Spike replied. "What do you need?"

"We need you to send a letter to Twilight for us," Rainbow Dash explained.

"I can only send letters to Princess Celestia, you do remember that don't you," Spike replied.

"Well yeah, just send it to Celestia but address it to Twilight. That would work wouldn't it. Besides, I think Celestia will want to hear about this as well."

"I guess that makes sense," Spike agreed. "Alright you two, come on in."

Gold and Rainbow Dash both entered through the door to the tree house. It didn't take long for Gold to realize that the tree appeared to be a library of sorts. Off from the side, Spike approached them carrying a quill and a scroll of paper.

"So what do you want me to write?" Spike asked Gold.

"Let's take it from the top," Gold replied. "Dear Twilight. Your friend Rainbow Dash has told me that you might be able to help me in my current situation..."

* * *

"My friends and I never intended to arrive in your world. Please don't be hostile towards them, they will not attack unless they have to defend themselves. It is important that we speak with you and the Princess' as soon as possible. I will wait to hear from you. Signed, Gold the Fox," Twilight read from the scroll. "What do you make of this Princess?" She asked to her mentor.

"I can not be certain just yet, but it is definitely a matter we must address immediately," Celestia replied. "Perhaps those two my guards brought in earlier might be able to shed some light on this, I especially wish to know what that horrific creature they defeated earlier was."

"After you, Princess," Twilight said to her mentor."

Celestia led them out of the throne room and down a series of hallways, they shortly came upon a set of stairs. The stairs led down to the castle dungeons, it was understandable as to why the guards would take the unknown creatures down there. As they walked onto the floor of the dungeons, they came across a sight they were not expecting at all. The guard on duty was currently unconscious on the ground, the door to the cell housing the two detainees was wide open. The would be prisoners were already gone.

"Oh dear, it would appear we have underestimated their ingenuity," Celestia said to a wide eyed Twilight.

* * *

(Some Time Earlier)

Glimpse and Connor had found themselves promptly thrown into a jail cell not long after being picked up by the guards. It wasn't something that was going to worry the two however, they'd been in far worse situations. Connor reached inside his jacket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, lighting up a smoke and taking a drag before storing the rest away again.

"I thought you'd quit," Glimpse said to him.

"What can I say, I'm a compulsive liar," Connor chuckled.

"So, any thoughts on what our next move is?" Glimpse said to him.

"I was thinking maybe we'd bust out of here and go from there."

"You want me to blow the door open?"

"No, it'll make to much noise," Connor answered, peeking through the bars and noticing his backpack resting against the door of the cell on the opposite sided.

"You didn't store all your gear in that thing did you?" Glimpse asked him.

"No actually," Connor replied as reached into his pocket, grinning when he pulled out a set of lock picks. "Watch out for the guards," he said to his friend.

Glimpse walked to the bars and peered out, scanning from side to side as he made sure the coast was clear. Connor reached his arms through the bars and around to lock, quickly getting to work. After years of picking locks, something he did legally, most of the time, it took only a few short moments for him to get the lock open. Glimpse grinned and gave him slap on the back before walking out, Connor flicked away his cigarette butt before doing the same. Connors vision began to spin for a short moment, he stumbled forward and raised his hands up to his head.

"You alright?" Glimpse asked, picking up the back pack and holding it out.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit of head spin," Connor replied, taking the back pack held out to him.

Neither of them noticed the small drops of blood falling out from under the back of Connors jacket.

The two of them left the cell and walked towards the stairway, right as one of the castle guards entered the dungeons.

"Hold it right there!" He shouted at them.

Connor and Glimpse were quick to react. Connor slugged him across the side of the face, taking him off guard. He wrapped one of his arms around the front of the guards neck and held the back of his head with the other, doing his best to put him into a choke hold. Connor let himself fall to ground, taking the guard with him as he tightened his grip. Glimpse ran up to the two of them, using both his hands to hold the guards mouth closed and cover his nostrils. Now that guards mouth had been forced shut, he wasn't able to make any noise to alert anyone else nearby. With both Connor and Glimpse holding him down, it didn't take long for guard to pass out as he was starved of oxygen. Eventually his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body fell limp, Glimpse and Connor both let go to avoid suffocating him to death. Glimpse helped Connor onto his feet and the two quickly made their way up the stairway. When they made it to the top, they found themselves standing before an open courtyard; everything had been shrouded in the cover of darkness with only the moon as a source of light. It appeared the dungeons was close by to the barracks. No guards seemed to be patrolling the surrounding area, they obviously weren't expecting a break out or anything of the sorts.

"Where do you think the way out would be?" Connor asked to Glimpse.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Glimpse replied.

Connor walked off ahead, leading the way through the courtyard. They stuck to the shadows as they carefully watched out for any movement, not knowing the area meant they could run into another guard at any moment. Peeking around a corner, they did indeed find another guard; he was walking straight in their direction. Connor and Glimpse stuck their backs to the wall, hiding in the shadows as they anxiously waited to find out if they'd be spotted. The guard walked by and continued on down his path, not showing any signs that he had seen them. Connor peeked around the corner again before turning his head to Glimpse, giving him a nod to signal the coast was clear. They waisted no time ducking around the corner, moving as quickly and quietly as they could. They jogged down the path, once again keeping a close eye on everything around them. As they moved ahead, they came to a cross roads, they stopped the end of the wall and peeked around the corner again. A group of guards could be seen down the path, they were the only ones in the immediate area. After closely watching them for a short moment, Connor could see a pattern in their actions. For the most part, they were standing together talking to one another. Every so often however, one of them would check down the path towards the two escapees. Connor and Glimpse wanted to move down the path straight ahead, it would take careful timing to get by unseen. Connor turned to Glimpse to give him the plan.

"I'll keep an eye on the guards," he explained. "When I tell you to move, you move. Once you're over there, do the same for me. If everything goes smoothly, they'll never know we were here."

"Sounds good, I'm ready when you are," Glimpse replied.

Connor turned his attention back round the corner again, Glimpse stood behind and prepared to move. Connor raised his hand beside himself for Glimpse to see. One of the guards checked down the path before turning his attention back to his conversation. As soon as his attention was diverted, Connor waved his hand forwards. Glimpse reacted to the motion and sprinted ahead, trying his best to move as fast as he could while keeping his footsteps muffled. He reached the other side and pressed his back to the wall, taking over the watch as Connor prepared to move. Connor watched Glimpse as the hedgehog carefully studied the guards movements, he waved a hand towards himself and signaled Connor to move. At the last second however, Glimpse urgently waved his hands back at Connor as a moment of panic appeared on his face. Connor came to a skidding halt and very nearly tripped over his own feet, something that would have put him right in the view of the guards. He shot an angry look across at Glimpse, the hedgehog didn't see it as he continued to carefully study the guards. Finally he gave Connor the motion to move again, he didn't have to quickly stop the human again this time. At the very last second, one of the guards looked up to check the path, catching sight of Connor just before he made it to safety.

"Hey!" Glimpse and Connor both heard him shout.

"So much for remaining unseen," Glimpse sighed.

"Not everything goes to plan," Connor replied.

The two of them wasted no time sprinting away down the path, the sound galloping hooves could be heard approaching from. Up above, flapping wings could heard in the sky. Glimpse turned his attention upwards, trying to find the source of the noise. What he saw was something he wasn't expecting, ponies with wings soaring through the sky above them.

"Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed.

"Apparently not!" Connor replied.

The ponies flying through the air dropped to ground ahead of them, swords drawn and a glare on their faces. Connor and Glimpse came to sudden stop, they knew they weren't getting past. The ponies from behind drew their own swords and closed in on the two. In mere moments, Connor and Glimpse were completely surrounded. There was no way they were getting past unless they were to fight, which was something neither of them were considering. Like Glimpse had said, the last thing they needed was to start making enemies already. Though their escape attempt probably wasn't going to make them any friends within the guards.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted wasn't it," Glimpse chuckled to Connor, getting no response from the human. "Connor?"

Glimpse turned to face him, finding Connor with a blank expression on his face. He took a step forward and tripped over himself, Glimpse caught him before he could hit the ground. He felt a dampness on one of his hands he had on Connors back, he brought it back round and found it covered in blood. Glimpse felt tinge a panic arise in his chest. He pulled the backpack off of Connor and placed him on the ground, quickly getting his leather jacket off as well. The lower right side of the back of Connors shirt was covered in blood. A black splinter like object stuck through it piercing into his back, it looked like a small spike made of an unknown substance. There was a very slow stream of blood flowing past the spike, which is probably why it took so long to take a significant effect.

"Someone help! Please!" Glimpse shouted at the ponies surrounding him.

Many of them seemed to relax slightly, their stern glares turning to a look of uncertainty. They looked around at one another, unsure as to what they should do or wether they should help. Their attention turned to something approaching from behind in the air, some of them were quick to drop their swords and bow down. Glimpse turned his head behind himself and saw a large pony gracefully floating to the ground. She was larger than any of the guards and had a white coat, her colorful mane and tail flowed behind her as if a light breeze had caught it. She landed on the ground and approached Glimpse, catching his eyes with a gentle gaze.

"Please, you have to help him," Glimpse said to her.

She turned her attention from Glimpse to Connor, a look of sadness covering her face.

"Take this one to hospital," she said to her guards. "Make sure he is taken care. You may go with them if you wish," she added looking at Glimpse.

"Thank you," Glimpse replied.

He stuffed Connors jacket into his back pack, slinging it over his shoulders afterwards. He picked up Connor and turned to some of the guards.

"Follow us, we'll take you straight there," one of them said to him.

Glimpse gave him a nod a hurriedly followed after them, breaking into a quick jog as they led the way.

One of the remaining guards cautiously approached Celestia, giving her bow before speaking.

"If I may be so bold to ask," he began. "Why are we helping these creatures? We don't know what their intentions are."

"Which is one of the reasons why we should help them," Celestia kindly replied. "They won't be very forthcoming if we allow one of their friends to die. Also, that beast we encountered earlier would have surely caused much destruction to the city had they not intervened. We owe them our thanks for that."

"Of course Princess," the guard replied. "I understand now. But what of our fellow guard in the dungeons? I hear he was attacked when they escaped from their cell."

"They did not inflict any significant injuries to him. At this point, I do not believe they intend to cause harm to us."

The guard gave her another bow before taking his leave. From further down the path, Twilight Sparkle approached Celestia.

"Do we know anything about them?" Twilight asked her mentor.

"Not yet my student," Celestia replied. "Although, I believe it would be wise to have the one who sent us the letter, and his friends when we locate them, transported to Canterlot. I'm sure it would put their minds at ease to know that they are all safe. Maybe then they will be willing to explain their situation to us."

"Of course Princess, I'll write a letter to Spike right away," Twilight replied happily.

Celestia watched Twilight walk away. She silently went over the events that had just passed. There was a vast array of creatures all throughout Equestria, but in all her life she had never seen anything like the creatures that had just appeared. The one thing that stuck out in her mind however, was the beast the two creatures had defeated earlier that day. If more like it were to appear throughout the land, she didn't want to consider what it would mean for Equestria.

"Only time will tell," she said to herself as she walked down to the street.

* * *

**(A/N) Looks like we have injured already. I did my best to not fall into the running cliches you see in many stories when everyone arrives in Equestria, I'm hoping what I came up with is at least a little original. Give me your thoughts nonetheless.**

**To everyone who has an OC in this story, if I get something about your character wrong; feel free to send me an angry PM ;) haha. But no, let me know if do ever mess something up and I'll do my best to fix it. So until next time.**

**Catchya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Here you are my dear readers, chapter three for this here story of mine. It's not quite as long as the last two, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

As Scott slowly came to, he was greeted with the feeling of something tapping on his chest. As he opened his eyes, he came face to face with an extremely arrogant looking rabbit. It had its arms crossed in front of itself and was tapping its foot on Scotts chest, hence the disturbance he'd woken up to.

"What are you looking at?" He grunted, receiving a glare from the rabbit in response.

"Angel bunny? Are you in there?" A sweet sounding voice asked. "You really shouldn't disturb our guest."

The door to the room opened up and in walked a yellow colored pony. The wings on her side were a shock at first for Scott, he quickly got over this however. After everything he'd seen and been through on Mobius, a pony with wings wasn't all that strange.

"Oh, you're awake," the pony said to him. "And your injuries are all gone, it's as if you never had them," she added, a small amount of surprise in her voice. "I guess your friends weren't lying."

"Wait, my friends?" Scott asked. "They're here?"

"Yes, they are," the pony explained. "Come downstairs when you're ready, I'm sure they'll be happy to know you're alright." She turned and started heading for the doorway again. "My name's Fluttershy by the way," she finished, leaving the room and walking away.

The rabbit, or Angel as Scott had just found out, stuck its tongue out at the hedgehog before hopping off his chest and leaving the room. Scott slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and eased his legs over the side of the bed he was lying upon. He let out a pained groan and held an arm across his chest, breathing in sharply as he slowly stood up. Now that he was on his feet, he began moving for the doorway. He left the room and walked down the stairs in the building. At the bottom of the stairs, he found Flare and Sora sitting on a couch in what appeared to be the living room.

Flare had his elbow on the arm rest and was propping his head up with his hands. He appeared to be asleep seeing as he had his eyes closed as he calmly breathed in and out. Sora was sitting forwards from his position on the couch, his arms resting on his thighs with his hands in front of his knees. He had the palms of his hands facing one another with his fingers curled in slightly, an orb of electricity was floating between the two as small sparks of electricity shot in an and out of it. There were a group of animals sitting in front of him, Angel included, they all appeared to be absolutely mesmerized by what Sora was doing. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Scott making his way down stairs. Sora clapped his hands together and orb dissipated, shooting a few small sparks out upon its destruction. Without looking, he placed one of his index fingers on Flares forehead and gave him a small zap. Flare lurched forwards in surprise, angrily rubbing the spot he'd been shocked.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed at Sora.

Sora merely pointed at their recovered friend who had now made it onto the floor. Flare got to his feet and took a couple of steps forwards.

"Glad to see you're on your feet again," he said.

"I'm just glad I'm not a pancake right now," Scott chuckled.

"What happened to you anyway?" Sora asked.

"I came out of the portal quite a distance up from the ground. A swarm of butterflies, of all things, saved my life," Scott replied.

"I was wondering what those friends of mine were doing," said Fluttershys voice, the others turned to find her entering the room.

"Those butterflies are you friends?" Scott asked, rather perplexed at her statement.

"Well of course," Fluttershy replied. "All the critters around here are my friends."

"...right," Flare said after a brief moment of silence. "Speaking of friends, we need to find the others."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," a new voice chuckled after the sound of a door being opened. At the front door, they all found Gold walking into the building. "Sorry, Connor's rubbed off on me a little," he stated with another chuckle.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sora asked him.

"I could ask you the same question," Gold replied.

"Right. Well that's one down, we still have Glimpse and Connor to find," Scott said.

"Already found them," Gold explained. "They're in some place called, Canterlot."

"Canterlot? I take it this isn't Moebius?"

"Far from it I'm afraid," Gold sighed. "The locals call this place, Equestria. I can only come up with one explanation as to how we got here."

"When that debris destroyed the Star Posts control panel, it must have screwed up the coordinates," Sora suggested.

"That's all I could think of," Gold replied.

"It makes complete sense. But then, what does that mean for Moebius?" Flare said.

"In all honesty, I don't want to think about that until after we've regrouped with the others," Scott explained.

"I'm with you on that one," Gold agreed.

"Then let's go already, I'm sick of waiting around," Sora cut in.

* * *

Within the Canterlot hospital, Glimpse sat on a seat in the room Connor was asleep in a bed in. He casually read through a magazine he had been given as he waited for his friend to awake. He sat the magazine down on a bedside table and pulled Connors backpack across to himself, he figured there might be something in there he could use to pass the time. As he searched his hand around in the backpack, he came across what felt like a book of sorts. He pulled it out and scanned over the cover, it looked like a journal of sorts. The book had no title or anything of the sorts, it would be impossible to guess what was inside without reading it. He went to open it up, but found the book refused to do so. Along the side of it was what appeared to be a combination lock of sorts built into the book itself.

"Are you done going through my shit?" He heard a tired voice ask.

Diverting his attention to the bed, he found Connor slowly beginning to wake up.

"How are you feeling?" Glimpse asked.

"I am high, on prescription medication," Connor slurred.

"Just be careful you don't relapse," Glimpse said with a wicked smirk.

"Remind me again, why I ever told you of some of the darker points of my life?" Connor replied, sounding unamused at Glimpses statement.

"You were drunk," Glimpse answered in a rather, matter of fact, tone.

"Ah, that explains it," Connor said.

A knock on the door cut their conversation short, Connor quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep again. Glimpse placed the book back into the backpack and zipped it up.

"Yeah," Glimpse said, answering the one who had knocked.

The door to the room opened up and in walked none other than Princess Celestia herself. She was followed by her sister, Princess Luna, and Twilight Sparkle.

"Hello again," Celestia greeted. "Perhaps this time, we shall meet under better circumstances."

"Being locked in a dungeon isn't exactly the best way to be welcomed," Glimpse replied.

"No, but your actions certainly showed your feelings on the matter," Celestia said, a small yet noticeable smirk on her face. "You must forgive my guards for their actions, but you must understand that their reasons were completely understandable."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Glimpse sighed in agreement.

"Then let us start over," Celestia began. "My name is, Princess Celestia. I rule this land alongside my sister, Princess Luna," the other royal looking pony gave Glimpse a nod upon hearing her name. "And this is Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student."

"It's nice to meet you," Twilight greeted with a warm smile.

"Now if only your friend were awake," Celestia said, looking over at the figure in the bed.

"Hang on a sec," Glimpse said to her. "Connor? You awake?"

"No," Connor replied, keeping his eyes closed.

Celestia appeared to roll her eyes slightly at his response, Luna giggled quietly while Twilight looked on and raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly was the point of that?" Twilight asked.

"You get used to it after a while," Glimpse chuckled as he got to his feet.

"You certainly are an odd two," Celestia stated.

"Wait until we get out friends with us," Connor chuckled, opening his eyes as he sat up.

"Speaking of your friends," Twilight started. "We've found out that they're down in Ponville."

"Pony what now?" Glimpse asked.

"Ponyville," Twilight repeated. "It's a town a bit of a ways from the city we're in now, Canterlot. As I was saying, we've found out that's where they are. Some my friends are going to catch the train with them and bring them here."

"Well that takes care of the first order of business," Connor said.

"If that's your first, then what would be the second?" Luna asked.

"We'll figure that out when they get here," came the reply.

* * *

The train slowed down as it neared the Canterlot station, coming to a complete stop as it pulled in. The doors opened up and out walked the four Mobians, followed closely by four particular ponies and one baby dragon. The ponies were Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash as they had introduced themselves. The dragon was known as Spike. There were two others the Mobian group were yet to meet. One was called Rarity, she was apparently in Canterlot for some fashion related reason. The other being Twilight Sparkle, who Gold had already learned of after exchanging a series of letters. The group of nine were meet by several royal guards as they stepped onto the platform.

"Greetings visitors and Elements of Harmony," one of the guards spoke. "We have been tasked with escorting you to the Canterlot hospital so you may rejoin your friends."

"Wait, hospital? Is everything alright?" Gold asked.

"Your friends are fine now," the same guard explained. "The monkey looking creature appeared to injured, his wounds have been taken care of."

"I guess they're talking about Connor," Scott said to the others. "I'm curious to find out how he got hurt."

"That makes two of us," Flare agreed. "He seemed fine before we made the jump."

"If you will follow us, we'll take straight there," the guard explained before turning and walking off with his fellow guardsmen.

"So who exactly are y'all?" Applejack asked as they followed the guards. "You weren't all that chatty on the train back there."

"Maybe you should let us gather our bearings first," Sora replied. "We can be all friendly afterwards."

They heard what sounded like an annoyed sigh come from the farmer pony, she stopped talking nonetheless. Out of the blue, Fluttershy let out a short scream that was a combination of fright and surprise. She ducked behind everyone and timidly gazed over the top of them, shaking as she did.

"Fluttershy dear, what in Equestria has gotten into you?" A new voice asked.

Turning towards the direction of the voice, they found a unicorn with a white coat and a purple colored mane and tail.

"Sweet Celestia! What is that?!" Spike exclaimed, looking towards what had caught Fluttershys attention.

They all followed Spikes gaze, finding two royal guards walking down the street pulling a cart behind themselves. Upon the cart lay the corpse of the Charger that had been killed earlier.

"Holy shit. Did they seriously manage to kill the damn thing?" Scott said to no one in particular.

"Well I'll be damned," Gold muttered.

"Uh excuse me," Rainbow Dash cut in, somewhat arrogantly. "Mind telling us what the hay that thing is?"

"That particular beast, is what we call a Charger," Flare explained.

"And that is?" Applejack asked.

"Something you don't want to tangle with," Sora replied.

Scott walked over to the two guards, exchanging a few words with them before walking round behind them and jumping onto the cart. He carefully began checking over the corpse of the beast, investigating as best he could on its cause of death. Once he was satisfied, he jumped back off the cart and gave the guards a wave as he jogged back over to the group.

"What'd you find?" Gold asked him.

"It looks like they found a weak spot," Scott explained. "Its crest is more or less indestructible as we all know, and its skin is quite tough as well though not impenetrable. It would appear as though there's a soft spot on the back of its neck however, it looks like they blew it the hell up. Probably with grenade or something."

"That's gonna be handy to know if we ever come up against another one then," Gold replied.

"Exactly," Scott agreed.

"Are you lot coming or what?" One of the guards escorting them asked, seemingly annoyed at the delay. "We've got other duties to attend to you know."

"We're right behind," Scott replied.

They all began following the guards again, all of them except for Fluttershy however. The mare was frozen in shock as she stared at the body of the Charger on the cart. Scott noticed this, letting out a sigh before walking back over to her.

"It's dead Fluttershy. It can't hurt anyone anymore," he explained, trying his best to comfort her.

"O-Okay," Fluttershy stuttered, quickly running over to the others; leaving Scott to catch up.

As they walked onwards, Rainbow Dash dropped from her flying position and walked along side them instead.

"What's the deal with all of you?" She asked. "You've giving us answers, but you've just been raising more questions at the same time."

"Rainbow Dash," Rarity scolded her. "Quit being so impatient, I'm sure they have their reasons."

"Just give it time, alright Skittles," Flare said to her.

"Skittles?" Rainbow Dash repeated in confusion.

"Never mind," Sora laughed.

It took around about another five minutes for them to reach their destination. Once they did, the guards showed them inside before leaving to attend to whatever other duties they may have had. As they walked towards the reception desk, Twilight Sparkle approached them from the hall ahead of them.

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted in joy, running up to her friend and pulling her into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in like, forever."

"It's only been three days," Twilight replied in a strained voice.

"Oh yeah," Pinkie said, releasing Twilight from her death grip.

As soon as Pinkie let her go, Twilight breathed in a sharp gasp of air. Coughing a little afterwards.

"Now then, you must be Gold," she said, looking at the arctic fox.

"Uh yeah, but how did you know? I never told you what I looked like," Gold replied.

"I was speaking with your friend Glimpse earlier," Twilight explained. "I mentioned the letters and he told me what you looked like."

"Well that makes sense then," Gold said. "And what about Connor? Is he alright? We heard he was hurt."

"Your friend lost a lot of blood, but the doctors say he's going to be alright. I think he's asleep at the moment. Either that or he's, as he put it, high on prescription medication."

"That sounds like something Connor would say," Scott chuckled. "Let's just hope he doesn't relapse," he joked.

"Say what now?" Applejack asked in surprise.

"How about I take you to your friends?" Twilight quickly cut in. "I imagine you'll want to see them,"

She received a yes from all of the Mobians, prompting her to turn around and lead them off down the hallway. A few short moments of walking, they found Glimpse sitting in a seat outside one of the many hospital rooms. He instantly got to his feet upon seeing his friends once again.

"I'm glad to see you're all okay," he said to them.

"We could say the same to you," Sora replied. "Taking down a Charger was no small feat," he added with a chuckle.

"We got lucky," Glimpse simply replied.

"So what happened to Connor?" Gold asked.

"It was during our breakout, he just ended up collapsing," Glimpse explained.

"Breakout?"

"They locked us up when they found us. I can understand why though, so I'm not gonna hold a grudge against them. Back onto the subject of Connor, the doctors pulled this out of his back," Glimpse said, holding out the black spike that had been embedded in Connors back.

"Can I see that for a sec?" Scott asked, holding his hand out.

Glimpse handed over the object and Scott gave it a quick once over. The spike was made of a bone like substance, it felt sturdy enough that it wouldn't break if it connected with something solid. He passed it back over to Glimpse after he was done.

"It's a Needler spike," Scott finally said. "Nasty bastards those things are."

"A Needler? I don't think I've come across one of them," Sora stated.

"They're a mid range type of creature," Scott explained. "They're right arm is covered in splinters like that one there. As soon as they shoot one off, another grows in its place. They've got those spikes of theirs as well as the usual teeth and claws."

"Would I be silly to say I'm somewhat frightened by the sounds of these creatures you speak of?" Rarity asked.

"Far from it," Scott said to her. "Doesn't matter how many times I see them, they still scare the shit out of me at times."

"Do you guys wanna see if Connors awake?" Glimpse said to them all.

"That I do," Gold replied. "I actually have a few questions for our friend," he added, recalling his conversation with Ionia.

Glimpse walked across and opened the door to the room, freezing in his tracks as he gazed inside.

"Uh, guys. We might have a problem here," he said before walking into the room.

The others followed him inside, instantly noticing the empty bed that shouldn't have been and the now open window. Glimpse found that the backpack was gone, the hospital gown was on the floor and Connors clothes were gone as well.

"You know, we really shouldn't be all that surprised at this turn of events," Scott stated.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to agree with you," Gold added.

"What? Where did he go? Why would he run away? How did he run away actually, he was in no state to even get out of the bed" Twilight said.

"Seems like you've been duped, he can bounce back pretty quickly sometimes," Flare chuckled.

"This is serious, we need to find him," Twilight replied.

"Calm down, he'll turn up eventually," Glimpse explained. "He has a habit of doing this. Disappearing at one point and then turning up again later, usually with some helpful information to boot."

"You certainly are a strange group of ponies," Rarity stated.

"We're allowed to be strange," Gold chuckled. "We didn't get chosen to become Paladins for no reason."

"Paladins?" All of the ponies, and one dragon, said at the same time.

* * *

"I'm telling you, we always get chosen for the crummy jobs like this," one royal guard said to his, pulling the cart behind them as they spoke.

"That may be the case, but at least we've got some holiday leave coming up soon," his friend replied.

"Yeah, there is that I guess," the first sighed.

The two guards were the ones who had been tasked with transporting the corpse of the Charger to somewhere so it could be studied. The reasons for the studies were solely for the protection of Equestria, if this beast were to be carrying some sort of virus; then Celestia wanted to know about it immediately. The guards pulled the cart along behind themselves, moving it into a small warehouse of sorts. It was where the body would be left for the time being. The guards unhitched themselves and left the warehouse, discussing their plans for that evening. Unbeknownst to them, Connor had been carefully following them for the most part of their journey. He was still a little woozy from the anesthetics, but he had enough control of his motor skills and his senses to be able to follow the guards without raising any alarms. Once they had left the building, Connor made his way inside. He walked towards the cart and jumped up next to the corpse. He slung his backpack off of his shoulders and unzipped it, reaching inside and pulling out a rectangular shaped case. He reached back into the backpack and pulled out another item, a very large knife. He would have preferred a scalpel for the procedure he was about to go through with, but with how tough the Chargers flesh was; it wouldn't have been the best of options. While most of its neck had been taken off from the grenade, a large amount still remained around the base of its skull.

Connor took the knife out of its cover and got to work. He dug it straight into the flesh of its neck, hacking and slicing as he cut away towards the desired organ. Over time of studying the Harrowed, it had been discovered that a large part of their numbers were controlled through a hive mind like construct. Their brains would act like a sponge, soaking up the information they received and retaining it over time. It was also found that if the brain was left intact, the subject would continue receiving various pieces of information even after death. Several inventions later, the people of Mobius were able to scan the brains of the dead Harrowed and collect whatever Intel they held onto. This is exactly what Connor was currently trying to do, he was silently hoping that the Chargers brain hadn't been to damage by the grenade. One final cut and Connor could see exactly what he was looking for, the Chargers brain stem. He put his knife aside and pulled a rag out of his backpack, using it to wipe his hands and the blade of the knife clean. He dropped the rag and picked up the case from earlier, opening it up revealed a device that bore a striking resemblance to NICOLEs handheld platform. Connor took the device out of the case and opened a panel on its underside, allowing him to drag out a cord of sorts connected to the device. On the end of the cord was what appeared to be a needle. Connor took the needle and carefully slid it straight into the Chargers brain stem. The screen on the device sprung to life, sending an array of symbols scrolling down its screen. The device translated the text and displayed it for Connor read. What he read, made his heart skip a beat.

"_You escaped this time Outlander, but your fate remains the same. You and your Mobian allies will perish, the world you reside on will meet the same end as Mobius. Nothing has changed_," it read.

It became clear, the Harrowed knew that he and the others still lived. It seemed they had also known he would use the mind scan, and they were going to do everything they could to find a way into this world. As Connor went to unplug the scanner, one final sentence was translated and displayed on the screen.

"_You should have accepted my offer and joined us when I gave you the chance_."

* * *

**(A/N) As Gold noted from the last chapter, there are indeed some things Connor has been hiding from the others. There's a reason for some of the things he's been keeping quiet about though. Anywho, leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**And as always.**

**Catchya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Well I'll start by saying thank you to everyone who's been reviewing this so far. Your feedback is what keeps this story going. I've got a couple of responses to some of the reviews.**

**Glimpse: I'm glad you liked the whole hive mind idea, I figured the Harrowed would need to at least have some form of intelligence. As for Robotnik, he might have had a part in it. Just have to wait and see though ;)It's a valid point you bring up about Mobians calling humans Outlanders, but just remember that the Harrowed are neither human nor Mobian.**

**Gold: Good to know you liked that bit with Angel. He can be an annoying little shit sometimes, but I think that's why most people love him. I like your idea about giving everyone their own sub story as to how they joined the Paladins. I was planning on including flashbacks of sorts of their time back on Mobius during the war, so it's definitely something to consider. I'm afraid I won't be spilling the beans just yet, haha. There's still a few more mysteries and chapters to go until we get to that.**

**Now then, onwards to the story!**

* * *

"So where do you think Connor went?" Flare asked the others once they were all in the one room.

Celestia had put them all up in the castle for the night, it was where they would stay until they found somewhere else to go. The fact that she had come to trust them so quickly was something of a surprise to them, but Twilight had explained that Celestia was known for being a good judge of character. So for now, it appeared they were in the clear for the time being.

"He could be anywhere by now," Scott replied. "But if he's still the same man I've always known, then he'll be finding us something we can use."

"You seem to be putting an awful lot of trust in him," Glimpse noted.

"That guy has pulled my ass out of the fire more times than I care to count. I'd trust him with my life."

"Alright alright, the last thing we need is to start doubting one another," Gold cut in.

"I'm just saying, they filled him up to his ears with anesthetic when I was at the hospital with him. He should have been that drugged up, he wouldn't have been able to get out the window," Glimpse said.

"He burns it up quicker than most people would," Scott explained.

"Is that because...uh," Sora started, rubbing the back of his head

"Because he used to have a drug addiction! There, it's been said. Now get over it already!" Scott growled

"Let's change the subject," Flare jumped in. "We need to figure out our next move."

"Well Connor's AWOL for time being, but he'll turn up later," Gold began. "We need to figure out our situation with the Harrowed."

"The what?" Glimpse asked.

"I'm guessing he never told any of you either," Gold sighed. "It's what those things are called, the Harrowed."

"Well, it's a fitting name," Sora commented.

"Right, well we need to figure if they'll be following us. I'm sure we all remember they had a major hard on for the Paladins. It'll be at the top of their list to find us and put us down."

"You make a good point, but does anyone have any ideas on how we can find out if they know where we are?" Flare asked.

Everyone fell silent at Flares question, it seemed as though they were all drawing a blank. Out of nowhere, an arrow shot through the open window in the room and embedded itself in the wall. On closer inspection, a scroll of paper could seen wrapped around the body of the arrow. Gold took the scroll off of the arrow and opened it up. With two simple words, they knew who had sent the message and exactly what they meant.

"_They're coming._"

* * *

The sun had finally set mere moments after Connor had sent his friends his message, he now sat atop a rooftop out of sight of prying eyes. The reason he'd sent the message through an arrow rather than speaking to them directly was because he had one last thing to do, one last secret to keep. With his legs dangling over the edge of the roof, Connor pulled the decryption device out of his backpack again and sat it down next to himself. Using his left hand, he spread the eyelids of his right eye apart and held his eye open. With the fingers of his right hand, he reach up and plucked his eye from its socket. Reaching back into his backpack, the next thing to come out was an eyepatch. Even though his closed eyelids may have been covering the now empty socket, the last thing Connor needed was the chance of anything getting inside. Even a simple grain of sand could end up becoming a very annoying irritation, so the eyepatch to cover it up completely it was.

Connor spun the eyeball in his fingers around so he could see the back of it, he placed a finger on the center of it a pushed upwards. A small panel slid up and revealed a rectangular socket. The fact that his eye was cybernetic meant it was able to download small moderate amounts of data, and upload it to other servers if need be. He picked up the decryption device and replaced the needle with a plug before connecting it with his eye. The device sprung to life and ran through its programs. The file Connor was trying to access was one the device couldn't decrypt itself, he had to manually decrypt it himself. The file held answers Connor had been looking for, for quite some time. He didn't want the others knowing about it just yet. He had his suspicions as to what the file contained, but he couldn't know for sure until he got it open. If he were being completely honest, he hoped his suspicions were wrong.

* * *

Within one of the many rooms back inside the castle, Gold lay peacefully in his bed. One moment he was laying in his bed, not a sound around him. Next thing he knew, he could feel a soft breeze blowing in his face. Gold opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a clear blue sky. He instantly knew where he was, he was back in the Ion. Moving up into a sitting position, Ionia could be seen standing a short distance ahead him. She appeared to be simply staring off into space.

"Ionia? Why did you call me here?" Gold asked as he stood up.

"I can sense you do not completely believe me," Ionia replied.

"Believe you? Believe you about what?" Gold asked in confusion.

"About your fellow Paladin, Connor," Ionia explained, finally turning to face Gold.

"Well sure. I mean, you were right about him not telling us the name of the Harrowed. But that has a simple explanation, he either forgot or he didn't have time to tell us. I need more proof than that."

"Which is exactly why I brought you here."

"What do you mean?" Gold asked.

"Come to me."

Gold didn't hesitate to walk across to the goddess of Eon. He had no reason to be wary of her. Once he'd made it to her, Ionia placed a hand on one of his shoulders. The world around them shifted into darkness, the only light emanating from Ionia herself. Slowly, the area began to take shape around them. Crates appeared next to old walls, metal pillars rose upwards to hold the roof above them. It appeared as though they were now standing in an abandoned warehouse.

"Ionia? What's going on?" Gold asked.

"I am showing you an event of the past," Ionia explained.

"I didn't even know you could that."

"It is a difficult thing to do, but there is something I wish for you to see. This took place nearing the point where you went through the Star Post and arrived in Equestria."

Gold turned his attention to the happenings in the warehouse, a figure slowly began to take form. He recognized who it was immediately, it was Tails. A door at the end of the room opened, a second figure stepped through and entered the warehouse.

"Tails. I'm surprised you'd be willing to speak with me" the figure stated.

Gold instantly recognized the voice, it was Connor.

"Hear me now, Connor. I will never forgive you for what you did" Tails explained, somewhat coldly. "But now isn't the time to hold grudges. I have news," he added, his tone lightening up slightly.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's about that matter we discussed earlier, the one I'd caught wind of. It's all true Connor, all of it."

What ever it was Tails was talking about, it seemed to shock Connor. He let out a breath and stumbled back a couple of steps. Gold watched on as Connor collected himself and began pacing backwards and forwards.

"No, it's not. It can't be," Connor slowly said. "I would have heard something... anything."

"Not even your contacts would have been able find anything about this Connor, but I know you won't take my word for it. That's why I brought this," Tails replied, holding something out in his hand.

"What is it?" Connor asked, coming to a standstill.

"Proof, it's everything I could find," Tails replied as Connor took the object from his hand and turned around to look over it. "But Connor, you can't keep all these secrets of yours for much longer," he continued. "Once they get out, and they will eventually, it'll change everything. You need to tell the others, if they find out you've been keeping all this buried, who knows how they'll react."

"No," Connor said to him. "There will come a time, but now is not it. I'll take care of this, but they can't know. At least not yet."

"This could be a mistake Connor, you-" Tails began.

"I know it could be a mistake!" Connor shouted, spinning back around to face Tails. "You think I don't know that? It's for their own good though, they don't need any distractions. The less they have on their mind, the better."

"If that's how you feel," Tails sighed. "There's one other thing though, something I'm not completely positive about."

"Yes?"

"It's about-" Tails began to say, only for the scene to suddenly dissolve.

Gold and Ionia found themselves back in the grassy field from before. Gold began searching around himself out of surprise.

"Go back," he urgently said. "I need to know what Tails was about to say."

"I'm sorry Gold, that's all I could put together. It is much too difficult for me to do any more," Ionia explained. "If we were on a Mobius I would be able gather more, but we are not there."

"All you've done is given me more questions that need answers," Gold sighed, pressing against his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"Which is exactly what I wanted. I could understand your trepidation before, I needed to give you more evidence. Connor is not a bad man, I've seen that. But secrets can be a very dangerous thing. Even if he believes you are better off not knowing, that is not always the case. The way Tails spoke to Connor during their meeting, it is clear that this is something big. It could be something personal to Connor, or it could be something that affects all Paladins. Either way, surely you see that this is something that needs to be brought out in the light."

"Is there anything you can tell me about this at all? Something I might have missed?" Gold asked.

"There may be one thing," Ionia explained. "That object Tails handed to Connor was a flash drive, he was handing over some form of information. If they were being so secretive about it all, then there's a strong possibility that whatever that information is, it would have a strong security around it."

"That would mean Connor would need time to decrypt it," Gold said.

"Which also means he would need to transport it with himself, he'd keep it somewhere that would make it difficult for others to get at."

There was silence between the two for a moment, Ionia stared at Gold as he tried to find an answer. Suddenly the realization hit him.

"His eye!" Gold exclaimed. "It's a perfect place to keep it hidden."

"Precisely," Ionia agreed. "If you could get a copy of the file, you could find out what it is he wants to keep hidden. What it is he believes would be a burden on you and the others."

"Wait, get a copy of the file? Are you kidding me Ionia? First off, I'm not a professional in decryption. Second, how would I even get hold of Connors eye long enough to make a copy of the file?"

"It will be a matter of patience," Ionia replied. "You'll need to wait for just the right moment. As for the first issue you brought up. You may not have all the necessary skills, but there are others who do."

"Who else knows anything about decryption other than Connor? The rest of us have powers, none of us really needed those sorts of skills before."

"I can not give you all the answers Gold. It is part of your role as an Eon Warrior to overcome any obstacles you may come across, this is one of them."

"Alright," Gold sighed. "I need time to think about all of this."

"Very well, I will send you back to the real world. I will wait for as long as it takes for you to to come to a decision."

Gold could feel himself fading out of the Ion, returning to the land of the living.

"Don't forget Gold," Ionia said right before she disappeared. "Secrets can be a very dangerous thing."

When Gold opened his eyes up, he once again found himself staring at the roof of the room he'd been given in the castle. What Ionia had just shown him was now stuck in his head, the events in the warehouse replaying over in his mind. He could feel his trust in Connor faltering slightly, why one man would keep so many secrets was a mystery to him. For the time being, he would have to bide his time. Wait for the right moment, just as Ionia had said. First, however, he would need to make a decision as to wether he was willing to begin digging into what Connor was keeping hidden.

* * *

For Princess Celestia, every morning was more or less the same. She would wake from her sleep and then raise the sun, it all ran like clockwork. Celestia rose from her bed and made her way over to the center of her chambers. Slowly, the Princess began to float off of the ground and stretch her body out. In synchronization, she arced her forehooves and wings upwards. The sun reacted to the spell and rose up, bringing forth the beginning of a new day. As Celestia floated back down to the ground, a peculiar smell suddenly tickled her nose. It smelt like something was burning. Suddenly she realized what it was, it was tobacco smoke.

"Now that's just showing off," a voice commented.

Celestia turned around to find a figure standing next to the open window in her chambers. She only now realized the window had been open when she'd gotten out of her bed, she just simply hadn't taken notice.

"I've seen some impressive things in my time, but never in my life did I think I'd see someone raise the sun," the figure remarked.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the spectacle," Celestia replied. "Not many ponies get to witness me raising the sun, aside from at the Summer Sun Celebration that is. Now then, Connor," she continued, showing she knew who the figure was. "Would you kindly put out that cigarette and explain why you decided to intrude into my chambers. Actually, first you can tell me how you managed to get in here. My guards would have happily stopped you."

"How did I get in here? I used the window," Connor explained, looking at the window he stood beside while tossing his cigarette out it at the same time.

"The window? That's a straight drop," Celestia noted in surprise.

"Yeah, well. We all have our own talents," Connor replied with a smirk. "Now, my reason for being here is because we need to talk."

"Do you suppose this could wait until after breakfast, your friends will be able join us as well that way," Celestia cut.

"Suit yourself," Connor replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Celestia led the way, opening the doors with her magic so the two could leave the room. Needless to say, the two guards stationed outside were rather taken aback when they saw Connor exiting the room with the Princess. Being the way he was, Connor gave the guards a wink as he walked past. A scowl quickly grew in their faces as they followed the two. Celestia led them all to the dining room. It appeared everyone else was all there, the Mobians and the mane six.

"And so the human finally graces us with his presence," Sora shouted across at them with a smirk.

"Better late than never," Connor replied.

"What the hell were you doing all night?" Scott asked as Connor sat down next to him.

"Taking a tour of the city, seeing the sights; catching up on the local gossip. You know, just the usual," Connor answered.

Scott simply chuckled and shook his head at the reply. Down from them on the other side of the table, Gold stared across at Connor. Remembering clearly what Ionia had said and showed him. He knew resorting to humor was something Connor sometimes used to avoid answering questions, and for the most part, it more often than not worked. Gold wasn't going to be fooled this time however, he couldn't help but wonder as to when the lies would stop.

"Did everypony have a good nights sleep?" Celestia asked, making conversation.

She received some rather perky yes' from the girls, but only seemed to get grunts and mutters from the Mobians in response.

"Goodness darling," Rarity very suddenly piped up. "What are those red and black streaks in your mane?" She asked, directing the question towards Connor.

Connor raised a hand up a ran it across the top of his hair, bringing his hand back down and having a look to see what it held. There were now several red and black flakes in his hand, Scott leaned over to have a look at them.

"Hm, never actually noticed that until now. It looks like blood," he noted, rather casually.

Several gasps of shock suddenly came from the ponies at the table, Celestia herself included.

"What?" Connor asked, looking up at them all. "It's not mine."

"Perhaps you should have a wash after we're done here," Celestia slowly suggested.

"Whatever you say," Connor sighed, spreading some jam onto a slice of toast.

That little surprise aside, the rest of their meal went rather well. Celestia explained the land they were now in to the Mobius group. The fact that it was called Equestria seemed rather ironic to them, considering its main residents were horses, or ponies as they found out after accidentally insulting their hosts by calling them horses. Twilight was more than happy to explain some of the more detailed aspects, much to the chagrin of one Rainbow Dash. The term, Egghead, was used more than once. After the brief history lesson, everyone soon began leaving the table to go about their business. Connor ducked off to take a bath as Celestia had suggested. For the most part, it was to stop Rarity nagging about how filthy he looked. Soon it was just Gold, Glimpse and Celestia left at the table.

"Is something bothering you Gold? You seem troubled," Celestia spoke.

"It... It's nothing," Gold replied.

"The hell it is," Glimpse cut in. "You've been out of it all morning, what's going on with you?"

"I can see you're carrying a heavy weight on your shoulders," Celestia explained. "We can help you Gold, even if some of us haven't known you for very long."

"No, Celestia. You can't help me, neither can you Glimpse. At least not yet anyway," Gold replied. "I'm going to take a walk, I need time to think," he explained as he stood up, calmly walking to the door and leaving the room.

Celestia looked across at Glimpse, receiving only a shrug in response.

* * *

Celestia had confined the Mobius group to the palace for time being, at least until she could explain the situation to her subjects so they wouldn't run away screaming when they saw the Mobius group.

At the moment, they were all killing some time in what turned out to be the ball room. Apparently, it was a room that was used to hold an event called the Grand Galloping Gala every year. Gold and Sora were kicking a ball they'd found across to one another, most of the others were more of less just standing around. Scott was sitting down at the side of the room with his back against the wall, flipping through files on a holographic screen floating in front of him. The screen was displayed through a special chip that had been implanted in his wrist, all Paladins had received one. It was a functional way to transport documents they wished to keep, though using it to store high level files was not recommended. The chip was also used for communication purposes, no longer did they need to carry around a radio. It was replaced with two other chips implanted in their bodies. One went into one of their teeth so could speak to one another, the second was planted in their ear for audio. Feeling like someone had taken a jackhammer to your tooth and having a terrible ear ache for a few days was worth the end result.

"What're you doing?" Glimpse asked, walking over to Scott.

"Looking through some old files," Scott explained. "Just for shits and giggles really."

It was at that moment that Connor walked into the room, his hair was still a little damp from his wash, though his clothes were still somewhat dirty.

"Hey, Connor," Scott called out. "Remember this?" He asked with a grin, pulling up a picture on his screen.

The picture he'd found was one of Connor, a mug shot to be precise. As with most mug shots, Connor was standing in front of wall holding a name plate in front of himself. His face was a bit of a mess. He had a split lip, a busted nose, a black eye and a cut along the side of his forehead.

"Of course you would find that," Connor sighed, face palming as he spoke.

"What the hell is this all about?" Glimpse laughed.

"That's what happens when your best friend starts mouthing off at someone bigger than you," Connor explained. "I was stupid enough to jump in and try to help out."

"Hey, I helped by clearing everything up afterwards," Scott replied.

"You could have helped by lending a hand when he started beating the shit out of me," Connor countered.

"How is it you two were never sent to prison?" Glimpse asked.

"We made up for it by helping the police more than we hindered them," Scott answered.

"It's not like it was a constant thing, but we certainly did have our moments," Connor smirked.

"Well I would prefer if it never became a thing at all in my land," a voice behind Connor spoke.

Connor spun around to find Princess Celestia and her sister Luna standing behind him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Connor asked.

"Long enough to hear that you and your friend were quite the rebels in your world," Celestia replied.

"They could help keep the guards on their hooves, things have been quite quiet as of late after all," Luna said, a hint of a smirk on her face.

"The last thing we need is an incident," Celestia countered.

"You're no fun sometimes," Luna muttered.

Celestia shot her head round to look at her sister, finding Luna with an innocent grin on her face.

"Anyway," Celestia continued, turning her head back to the Mobians. "I've come to something of decision regarding all of you."

"Well, let's hear it," Gold said as he and the others walked over to her.

"I've decided that some of you shall travel to Ponyville, it will help the citizens of the town feel safer around you over time," Celestia explained. "The rest of you shall stay here in Canterlot, for the same reasons. I feel you will be spending much of your time in these two places, so we can't have my subjects constantly fearing you."

"Alright then, who's going where?" Flare asked.

"I will leave that up to all of you to decide," Celestia replied. "You will have until tomorrow to decide, my sister and I shall wait for your answer."

"Until then, we have other duties we must attend to," Luna explained. "Until next time."

"If you still wish to speak with me, Connor. Then feel free to come find me later on during the day," Celestia said to the human.

Celestia and Luna gave the Mobius group their goodbyes before exiting the room, leaving the others to make a decision.

"So who's going where?" Sora asked.

"That's a good question," Scott replied.

"Well then let's get it out of the way and make a decision," Gold explained.

Though he didn't say it to the others, Gold had already made his decision. Wherever Connor went, that's where he was going. He needed answers, and he was going to get them. It was only a matter of time before the right opportunity presented itself, that would be the moment when he'd get what he was looking for.

* * *

**(A/N) There you have it, more secrets and lies from our resident human from Mobius. Gold is now on a mission to figure out what exactly Connor is keeping, do I see a battle of wits approaching? There was a little more backstory into Connor in this chapter I'm sure you noticed.**

**On the subject of backstories. To everyone who has an OC in this, you're more than welcome to PM me any ideas you have to expand your character, so to speak. After all, they did just live through the mass genocide of Mobius. I'm sure it would have something of an effect on everyone. So like I said. If there's anything you'd like me to include, it could be something about your character that you've already made, or you could make up something from the time during the war, please feel free to PM me. I'd like to try and flesh out everyone's characters, so to speak, and I don't think I can do that without your input. It's your character after all, not mine. And I must stress, if you do have anything, please send it through a PM and not in a review.**

**And now for something random that doesn't have anything to do with this story. I recently bought the first volume of RWBY on DVD and I realized something. There's character in it called Nora who has a shockingly close resemblance to Pinkie Pie. They're both random and crazy at times, it's awesome :D As for the second volume of RWBY, I have only one thing to say about the first episode. Most epic food fight you will ever see. Seriously, check it out. It's awesome :D**

**Until next time**

**Catchya :)**


End file.
